Tangerine: The Unofficial Epilogue
by Child at Heart Forever
Summary: Do you ever wonder what happened to Paul after the events of his story? An epilogue I made for my english class, and when I heard it was "preferred" to be typed, I knew I was going to post it. Though it's probably not my best...


**I how everyone in this category has posted some assignment they did for english. Which is cool, because that's what I did too. :D we had to write an epilogue for the story, and I believe I extended it from I originally wrote. Well...whatever. Just read and enjoy!**

* * *

Tangerine: the Unofficial Epilogue

**Friday, June 17th**

It's been quite a while since I last wrote…I've been so busy with Catholic School, but now that it's finally summer here in Tangerine, I'm free to write once more!

Where to begin? I guess I'll begin with what I've been doing, and things'll probably branch out from there. In my third school this past year, I had to hang out with all the Catholics. Tino said they were a bunch of losers, but they really weren't that bad. Everyday I'd have someone new help me along, until I finally told them I didn't need the assistance. This ended up with the Head Nun, and I nearly got in trouble for that! But, truth be told, my DAD came in and straightened things up. I couldn't believe it! It was so rare when Dad did anything for me… and I had to ask why in the car.

"Dad….why didn't Mom come? She's usually the one to take care of things like this."

Dad's face barely faltered as he answered, "Well, your mother was pretty busy organizing that meeting, and I was free…"

I instantly knew what that that had meant. It was a double meaning, actually. The first being 'he had nothing better to do" and the second was because there was no need to focus on Erik anymore.

Erik…he went to jail, like Arthur Bauer did. His face was probably going to be permanently bruised from Tino's brutal beating. I didn't care. He deserved it for all he had done. I hardly see him anymore also. After my statement in his trial, he's been locked up in his cell 24/7, and Mom has been a little worried about his health. Dad hasn't spoken about Erik, to Erik, or mentioned Erik about anything anymore. Not even about the Erik Fisher Football Dream. I guess I should start calling it the "Erik Fisher Football Failure" or "Erik Fisher Nightmare" or something, because that dream is officially broken. In a twisted way, I think justice was finally served.

Speaking of football…Antoine Thomas. When Mr. Donnelly's poem that he wrote about the 'Porcelain Plate' got around, everyone realized he was right. Antoine was, is, and will forever be, the greatest football player in the history of Tangerine. So now he transferred to tangerine and he's going to play for them now. I've heard that they'll put him back in the record book if he manages to break the records again- which with no doubt he will. They try to act so innocent, like they don't know the truth, the people of Tangerine…but like Antoine himself said, "We've got to start telling the truth."

Now that Antoine plays for Tangerine, he urged Shandra to get her photo and to gain a little fame of her own. And man, did she ever! She was all up for it, until reporters and journalists started closing in on her. Antoine was by her side the entire time, guiding her through the steps of fame. She's really excited to be a part of that All Cross Country team now, which is good.

Tino, Victor, and the rest of the players all gather at the Golden Dawn grove to help finish what Luis Cruz started. Of course, as I promised _brother_ Tino, I was always there too. I had begged Mom for permission to go everyday, but I'm stuck with only the weekends. That's okay too- I practically live with Tino's family! I'll arrive right after school on Fridays, meet up with Tino and the guys, and then I stay Friday night and even Saturday night. I can't help it. Maybe some part of Luis was incarnated into me, because I love those Golden Dawns as much as he did.

Since it's summer now, Mom says I can only spends the nights there occasionally, but I can go over there everyday now. I can just see it…me waking up a 5 something in t he morning, heading on down to Tino's house, and staring into the bright yellow horizon beyond the grove.

The scent of the Golden Dawn will probably overwhelm me- and I'll enjoy every moment of it.


End file.
